


Созданы друг для друга

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, garvet



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [19]
Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet
Summary: В жизни каждого настоящего волшебника рано или поздно появляются тентакли.





	Созданы друг для друга

В жизни каждого настоящего волшебника рано или поздно появляются тентакли. Доктор Стрендж встречал их на своём пути регулярно. Разных цветов, размеров, сухие, покрытые слизью, с присосками и без, говорящие и безмолвные, тентакли на завтрак и тентакли, считавшие завтраком Верховных Волшебников. Тентакли, нашедшие свою любовь и тентакли одинокие, страдающие от неразделённых чувств.  
  
Плащ Левитации ощущал себя обделённым. Все тентакли доставались исключительно его хозяину, хотя Плащ, несомненно, был не менее волшебным и замечательным созданием. Он мечтал встретить хотя бы один завалящий, но обращённый именно к нему тентакль. Плащ даже пристально рассматривал личинки моли в шкафах, пытаясь убедить себя, что у них есть что-то общее с тентаклями. Это превратилось в наваждение и было практически вопросом волшебной чести. Плащ искал упорно, настойчиво, когда Доктор Стрендж уходил в многодневные медитации или когда уединялся с кем-нибудь для частных бесед. По ночам и в полдень. В тёмных углах и в залитых светом витринах.  
  
И ему повезло, ведь он действительно был настоящим волшебным созданием.  
  
Он встретил тентакли, созданные именно для него.  
  
Он никому о них не рассказал бы даже если бы мог. Это была его страшная тайна, страшнее не бывает. Конечно, если бы Стрендж узнал, он бы не одобрил. Да и кто бы одобрил, узнав о том, как Плащ Верховного Волшебника бросается в плен развевающихся лент плаща Мистера Синистера?


End file.
